


The Many Lives of Jackson/Jacklyn - Merlin: The Vagabond

by JohnnyRaine



Series: The Many Lives of Jackson/Jacklyn [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyRaine/pseuds/JohnnyRaine
Summary: Jackson is born into a medieval world where magic is outlawed and the Arthurian legends are true. Lucky for him, he remembers from a past life how to make something, guns.





	1. The Poisoned Chalice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is basically a what if someone had guns in medieval times, but he won't just whip them out, magic is still outlawed so guns might be considered magic.

Disclaimer! I don’t own anything from Merlin. The only thing I own is my own characters, such as Jackson.

Jackson looks like: Mixed Race between African-American and Hispanic, very short dark brown (confused with black) hair, dark brown eyes, dark brown duster coat, a blue denim jacket, a dark green button up shirt tucked into black pants, brown boots, a dark brown leather cowboy hat, he is 6’2, and two holsters for his revolvers, and a strap going across his chest for his repeating rifle. In his early twenties.

* * *

In the middle of the Forest of Balor, Jackson could be heard whistling a tune to himself as he travels through the forest towards Camelot.

*Whistling I got a name by Jim Croce*

While whistling Jackson hears the crunching of leaves and sticks and rushes to hide behind a tree. While behind it he puts his hand on his revolver before looking over to see Arthur traveling with his horse.

“I didn’t think that I’d actually ever see the prince this far away from Camelot,” Jackson says scaring Arthur enough to make him jump with his hand on his sword.

“Who are you?” Arthur demands whilst his hand is still on the sword’s handle.

“I’m Jackson,” He says with a lazy smile accompanied with an equally lazy wave. “and if you’re wondering how I know you, then you must be pretty stupid to think that not a lot of people know the Prince of Camelot. Besides if I'm wrong, then I just found a blonde man, which I'm not that opposed to." He said with a look in his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes, Arthur asks with suspicion, “Why are you out here? Where are you heading?”

“I’m out here because I’m traveling,” Jackson says with a deadpan face. “and I’m going to Camelot.”

“Why?”

“Eh, just ‘cause,” He answered with a shrug. “I’m bored, so I decided “Hey, I’m hearing some stories about Camelot being a good place to go if you want entertainment,” so now I’m traveling to it.”

“Listen here, Jackson,” Arthur says with clear suspicion. “I don’t trust you, but I currently don’t have time to deal with you. I have somewhere to be,” he says before continuing on, now with one hand on his sword.

* * *

Hearing sobs, Arthur ties up his horse before approaching slowly towards the crying woman.

“Hello?” He asks only getting sobs in return before he got down in front of her. “Are you alright?”

Before the woman could answer, there was a loud roaring sound, making the woman cry out in surprise and fear.

Walking over a small hill, the roar came from a Cockatrice, which continued to advance towards them.

“Stay back,” Arthur told the woman before he and the Cockatrice started to slowly turn in a circle while facing each other. While doing this Arthur began to start twisting his sword in circles, seeing this the Cockatrice rushed forwards, but before it could get to close a spear sliced it in its side making it hiss in pain and back away.

“You know,” Jackson said while pointing his spear-like staff, at the creature. “I’d rather keep the pointy end at the opponent, than anywhere else.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Arthur said grunting while Jackson and he were slashing at the creature.

“Oh, I know. I’ve seen you fight before princes-” Jackson was saying before cutting himself off when he saw Arthur throw his sword right into the Cockatrice, killing it.

“I guess you really do know what you’re doing.”

Smirking at Jackson, Arthur then looked at the woman who was starting to back up from them.

“It’s all right,” Arthur said while approaching the woman. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

“Hey!” Jackson said indignantly. “You don’t speak for me, princess. But, yes I also won’t hurt you.”

“Who did that to you?” Arthur asks the woman, pointing at the claw marks on her upper right arm.

The woman looked down before answering, “My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don’t leave me.” The woman said pleading with them.

“I won’t. I won’t leave you.” Arthur said while also remembering what Jackson said.

“Neither am I,” Jackson said. “But mostly because I want to make sure this isn’t a trap and you get yourself killed.” He mumbles while looking suspiciously at the woman.

“You can take me away from here?” She asks them.

“Not yet,” Arthur says starting to walk towards his horse. “There’s something I have to do first.”

“Why have you come to the caves?” She asks Arthur.

“Well I don’t know about him, but I’m here for adventure!” Jackson says pretending not to notice the woman’s slight glare of annoyance.

“I’m looking for something,” Arthur tells her. “It can only be found here.” He continues while untying the horse's reins from around a branch.

“What is it?” She asks.

“I know this place. I could help you.” She says after seeing his apprehension.

“It’s a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It’s very rare.” He says walking towards said cave.

“The mortaeus flower?” She asks as though making sure. “I know where they are. I’ll show you."

* * *

Making their way inside the cave, the woman points towards the flowers on the wall and says, “There they are.”

Walking towards the wall, Arthur starts to look around for a safe way to get them.

“Keep away from the edge,” Arthur warns her. “Don’t worry, we’ll be out of here soon.”

While Arthur is crossing the path, the woman casts a spell which makes the path fall, but not before Arthur was able to jump onto a ledge.

When Jackson saw this he tried to stab the woman with his staff, but she quickly turned around and used magic to throw him away.

Hitting the wall, Jackson is knocked unconscious.

* * *

Waking up, Jackson saw Arthur struggling to climb up the cave wall, while some glowing orb helped him see.

Seeing this, Jackson got up and ran outside the cave to try and find the exit that Arthur was climbing towards. Once finding it he reached as far as he could to reach Arthur and help him up.

After making it far enough, Arthur grabbed Jackson’s hand and then Jackson helped pull him up to the outside of the cave.

Once they both caught their breaths, Arthur said with a somewhat tired voice, “I thank you, Jackson. If I can repay you for your help, just ask.”

“Well, I don’t have anything right now, but should I need help I’ll expect you to help me,” He told Arthur with an expectant look.

“I will, I swear it,” Arthur says.

“Well, alright,” Jackson says with a slight smile while putting his hand out for a handshake. “I’ll be seeing you later, Arthur.”

“I’ll be seeing you, Jackson,” Arthur said shaking his hand before going to find his horse and go back to Camelot.

* * *

~ Later ~

“He lifted her high in the air, He sniffed and roared and smelled her there, She kicked and wailed a maid so fair, But he licked the honey from her.. hair,” Jackson stopped singing when he saw the beautiful view of Camelot, from atop the hill he was on.

“Well, I hope this is fun.” He says as he walks down towards a gigantic story which will become a legend.


	2. Excalibur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson’s Spear/Staff: A “wooden” (actually made of steel) staff with a metal spike at one end and has four shiny golden like metal, blades going to the point, so it can cut as well as stab.

Once the guards let him through the gates, Jackson began to wander around Camelot before he started hearing the sounds of swords clashing against each other. Deciding to follow the sound, he eventually found himself in front of the knights training with each other. Quickly getting bored Jackson began to turn around, but before he did he saw someone interesting, Arthur.

 


End file.
